Saviour
by intimatedesires
Summary: He owned his own business with two of his best friends, had been offered the job of a lifetime and fell in love. Life was good for James T. Kirk, until it had all been taken from him in one fell swoop. He had seen the attempted murder of his bondmate, been kidnapped, and almost raped. That is until his mate came looking for the one he claimed as his.
1. Who Is He?

San Francisco, Ca

Stardate::2256.98

"You know...it _could_ be your constant nagging makin' my headaches worse Bones." Jim glared at his best friend. He really wasn't to sure as to why they were arguing but it seemed to happen more frequently, just like the headaches and mood swings.

An eye roll and a huff from the man next to him didn't help matters either. "All I did was ask a question. _You're_ the one who damn near gave birth!" Bones growled at Jim.

"Well as you can plainly see I'm doin' fine. Just a minor headache and that's largely due to lack of sleep." He shrugs trying to feign nonchalance. He wouldn't admit it to his friend but he was beginning to worry about the frequency of them. _'Maybe it's due to those nightmares, even if they don't make sense.' _Jim wondered distractedly.

"Well ya' sure as hell could of fooled me. You look like hell warmed over if you..."

Shaking his head ruefully, he looked over at his friend just as the antique shop door opened. James T. Kirk, or Jim as he was known to family and close friends, was the owner of a successful excavation company and his friend, Dr. Leonard McCoy, was a successful doctor who had his own private medical practice. They had opened the antique shop along with another one of their friends, Hikaru Sulu, after they had all graduated from Starfleet Academy, where Jim's fields of study had been archeology and xenolinguisticts.

Looking up at the sound of the bells ringing, Jim abruptly stopped listening to McCoy's tirade. A tall, dark haired stranger had just walked thru the doors of the shop and all Jim could do was stare. He watched the man as he walked through the door and looked around the shop. Jim unconsciously took a step back as the strangers eyes swept past the area he and McCoy were standing. He wasn't sure why but something about this man seemed familiar. Making sure that he wasn't easily spotted if the man were to look their way again Jim tried to study their guest.

The stranger was tall, with short jet black hair, his skin was pale with a light green tint to it. It wasn't his height or hair that got Jim's attention it was the fact that despite his skin being pale it did have a _green _tint to it. That and the fact that he had pointed ears, which was a dead give away to him being a Vulcan. Jim blinked, surprised to see a Vulcan in the store. It wasn't odd for different species to come and go from the store, they did have the reputation to have items that most others didn't carry or weren't able to get a hold of and would get if possible. As he watched the stranger he became aware of McCoy watching him. He wasn't sure why but he seemed to be trying to gauge his reaction to the stranger.

"You have no clue as to who he is do you?" McCoy asked softly. "The man that just walked through the door, do you recognize him?"

Jim glanced over at his friend then back to the other man. He did look vaguely familiar but he couldn't seem to place where he knew him or why he should."Umm well he is pretty hot for a Vulcan...ohgod please tell me that we didn't go out and I don't remember taking this man home?" Jim chuckled as he looked over at his friend only to see a look of irritation on his face. Rolling his eye and giving a snort of laughter, Bones muttered "There is seriously no way I'm goin' there with you Jim. Seriously, I need you to focus though. Do you recognize the man that just walked through the door?"Letting out a heavy sigh he said thoughtfully, "He does look familiar, but I'm not sure why. I mean, I feel like I should know him, as if...as if he means something, to me." Jim frowned slightly, his blue gaze still watching the dark haired man. "How do I know him Bones?" Jim whispered.

"His name is Spock Jim, he's your husband," McCoy stated.

Heart beating rapidly, Jim looked at McCoy. "That's not funny Bones. If he is my _husband_ why is it I'm just now hearing about him and he just now showed up? Where the hell has he been this entire time?" Jim, despite his curiosity, about the stranger was angry. How was this possible, why didn't he remember him?

Sighing, McCoy looked back at his friend and told him, "He's been here everyday since you and Sulu returned to Earth after your _accident._ Honestly refused to stop comin' by actually and before you ask," he held up a hand to stop Jim's question. "Yes, I told him to stop, felt like it was kinda for ya' own good." He looked over at Spock then back at Jim. Before he was forced to give an answer, McCoy headed towards the other man with a look of irritation as well as determination. Jim wasn't sure why his friend seemed to dislike the tall stranger...Spock was his name. What could he have done for Bones to hold some type of animosity against him? _'Wonder how well this is gonna go if he doesn't seem to like him.'_ Jim thought to himself. Rubbing his temples slowly, he watched as Bones approached Spock and stood talking to him.

Without warning a flare of jealousy went through Jim. McCoy had stepped closer to Spock, there was a look of concern on his face for him, despite the previous vibe he had been giving off earlier. _Well Bones is a doctor after all, if Spock is sick he's going to be concerned. _He thought to himself. Shaking his head, Jim went back to studying their guest, wanting to quench his curiosity about him. He watched as Bones asked Spock a question which seemed to earn him a flash of something...irritation... confusion? Jim wasn't sure but as he continued to watch them he noticed that Spock didn't seem well. His color seemed to have darkened and Spock kept reflexively clenching his hands into fists. There seemed to be a slight tremor running through his body as well. All of which seemed to be off for a Vulcan _He doesn't look well at all. Like he's trying to keep from unleashing his anger or something else. _Jim took a step forward wanting to comfort him. Shocked by his actions he stopped mid step, confused as to why he would feel the need to comfort a complete stranger. Closing his eyes and trying to calm his heart rate, Jim thought about what McCoy had said about the other man. _My husband, hmm?_ Sliding to the floor Jim leaned back against the shelf he and Bones had been standing by.

/ _JIM / _

Echoed softly through his head. Snapping his eyes open Jim sat up with a gasp. Trying to stand up he stumbled against a pile of books knocking them over. Hoping that no one had noticed the noise, Jim froze trying to remain unseen. He prayed Spock hadn't seen him. He wasn't sure if he could face him just yet, not without knowing who he fully was. He was trying to figure out who the voice in his head belonged to and why they had spoken his name with such reverence and love. Trying to stack the books as silently as possible, Jim stood up in enough time to see both men disappear down the hallway headed to Bones' office. Curiosity was eating him up, he wanted to know what they were talking about. It was in his nature to be curious, it was his curiosity as well as his love of nature that made him want to follow in his mom's footsteps and become an archeologist. So naturally it was piqued. _If Spock is _my _husband why can't I know what they're talkin' about? Why do they have to go to Bones' office?_ Jealousy flared through Jim again as he tried to remain where he was, both he and Bones had been waiting on Sulu to get back with lunch and he hadn't shown back up yet. After drumming his fingers against his leg for about five minutes, Jim headed around the pile of books and towards the offices. Before he could make it around the pile on the floor, the front door opened and Jim froze in his tracks. Turning he looked into the face of his other best friend, Hikaru Sulu as he walked in with lunch, a data padd, and a smile.

"Hey Jim." Sulu said cheerfully. Hikaru was one of the closest people to Jim besides Bones. He was about the same height as Jim, with a head full of dark mahogany hair and warm chocolate brown eyes. His Korean heritage was evident in his features as well as his mannerisms and cooking style, something Jim was grateful for. Besides being an excellent cook he was also a well respected botanist and aerial pilot. He usually had a smile at the ready for anyone he met, but was known to be lethal if he was ever crossed. Despite his lean build Sulu was an asset to Jim, both in the field and off. They both spoke a number of different languages but it was always helpful to have someone with him who could protect his back. Where as Jim was skilled in hand-to-hand combat Sulu was skilled with swords, rapiers being his specialty.

As he watched his friend enter the store, he sighed heavily. Jim wanted to see what it was Bones and Spock were talking about. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Jim turned and greeted his friend. "Hey Hikaru, how's it going?" Sulu looked up from the padd in his hand and smiled. "I'm good, how bout you? You seem distracted by something?" Sulu noticed Jim glancing back towards the offices and wondered what was on his mind. "Where's Len, he not hungry?" Jerking around to look at his friend, Jim looked as if he was trying to figure something out. "Hey, Jim you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost or something. Is there something bothering you, what's happened?" Sulu had taken a step closer to Jim, his voice full of concern.

Jim looked at Sulu, _Would he tell me what he knew about Spock? Bones had said that Sulu was the one who had brought him back to Earth after his accident. _An accident that he didn't remember and it was starting to bother him. "Hikaru, who exactly is Spock to me and why has no one told me about him? Why is it I've never heard anyone talk about him?" Jim rushed through the questions, fearing his friend wouldn't answer him. He hoped Sulu didn't tell him to talk to Bones, he wasn't sure he had the patience for that.

Sulu looked at Jim confused, "I take it you and Len started to talk or you've seen Spock?" Jim shook his head and his gaze again turned back towards the offices. "So you've finally seen Spock then," he smiled at Jim as the blond head snapped back around to look at him. _Bout time he was able to see him, _Sulu thought to himself. He hadn't agreed with McCoy in keeping Jim in the dark about his bondmate. It didn't feel right even if Jim didn't have his full memory back.

"He's in Bones' office talking. Walked in while we were in the middle of an argument and Bones just kinda...dropped it on me who he was. That doesn't answer my question though, who is he Sulu? What could have happened between us for me not to be able to remember him and why didn't either of you tell me about him...that I had a husband?" Jim's anger was beginning to show as was his confusion. He was trying his best to understand why either man would with hold information from him, he felt he should have known as soon as possible.

Sighing, Sulu shifted the bag in his hand and looked at Jim, his dark brown eyes meeting rich blue. "Come on, let's set this stuff down. We can eat, talk and I'll answer as many of your questions as I can as honestly as I can." He wondered how much he could get away with telling Jim without upsetting him or McCoy. He had originally left to get lunch as well as run a few errands. He knew Jim wouldn't turn down the idea of food but his curiosity was eating him up and Sulu could see it. So he and Jim both turned and headed down the hallway to the offices. When they passed McCoy's office Jim hesitated, looking at the door with a look of longing he shook his head and followed Sulu to his office.


	2. The Time Has Come

"Sooo Hikaru, spill everything that you know, right now." His impatience getting the better of him he helped Sulu unpack their food and set it out. "Spill it Hikaru!" Jim couldn't help the tone he had, his curiosity was eating him up. He wanted to know everything that the other did about Spock. _My husband! _The thought kept running through Jim's mind, which despite his confusion left him excited and nervous all at the same time. He knew his history and track record when it came to relationships. For him to have gotten married and to a _Vulcan_ was terrifying yet it didn't seem to bother him as much as he had expected it to.

Looking at Jim, Sulu chuckled as he unpacked their lunch. He knew his friends impatience was taking over and was secretly enjoying Jim's torture. "Spill what, exactly?" He tried to look as innocent as possible.

Throwing Sulu a look of disdain, Jim huffed and picked up his food. He couldn't remember the last time he had something to eat or a decent night's rest. "Don't tease Hikaru, I seriously wanna know who Spock is. For some reason I feel like I know him. When he walked through the door there was this feeling...I mean Bones and I were arguing, again." He rolled his eyes and continued. "I've been having headaches and...and nightmares and Bones of course was on my ass about eating and sleeping habits..." He didn't notice how intently Sulu was watching him. _Pavel never said anything about Spock having headaches or nightmares. _Sulu thought silently, _I'll have to ask him about it next time we talk. _"...helped with easing your headache?"

_ JIM... _

Jim blinked at Sulu, "Wha...what did you say Hikaru?"

_ Sanu K'diwa...K'hat'n'dlawa taluhk nash-veh k'dular...Sanu zhu-tor t'nash-veh khaf spol. Ki'sarlah nash-veh na'tu. _

As the words moved through Jim's head, there were a mixture of feelings. Love, loss, pain, confusion, loneliness, and need. Jim gasped in pain and held his head as memories started to flood his mind in rapid succession.

"You ok Jim?" Sulu was watching him with concern. "Maybe I should go get Len, you look a little flush." Sulu stood up from the chair he had been occupying and moved around the desk. Waving his hand in front of the blond man's face, he noticed the rich blue eyes were dilated and his breathing was much to fast. "Jim? Jim! Hey are you ok, can you hear me? I'm gonna go get Len, you don't look well at all."

"No!" Jim rasped hoarsely. He blinked at Sulu as he felt a flush slowly rise up his neck and then his face. He was trying to figure out the words in his head.

_ Please beloved...Half of my heart and soul, I cherish thee...Please hear my heart. I have come for you. _

How did he know what they meant? He knew he was worrying his friend but couldn't help it. "Finish telling me about Spock Hikaru. No jokes or games, I need to know. Who is he...to me?" He had grabbed Sulu by the wrist and was holding on tightly.

Sulu looked at Jim again then sighed, "He is by Vulcan standards, your husband. We were hired by a Vulcan company to over see an excavation on both Romulus and Vulcan. The company reputation is well known, especially for making sure things are done safely and with regard to the culture we are dealing with at that time." Sulu smiled, "You are known for your attention to detail as well as finding things that most wouldn't." Sulu watched Jim as he spoke trying to gauge his reaction. When Jim continued to stare at him he continued the story. "Spock was sent with representatives from Romulus as well as his own team to meet with us before we left Earth. He was sent by the Vulcan Embassy to go over the job expectations for both Vulcan and Romulus as well as discuss what we could expect from both sites..."

_ Ashyam, sanu..Po na tu fan pukilko-tor. Jim, kah-if-farr...Ki'sarlah nash veh Ashyam. _

The words rang though Jim's head, the feeling's behind them were clear. Pain, rage, fear and something else. An emotion Jim couldn't seem to figure out. Jim refocused his attention back on Sulu with difficulty.

"...your excitement was infectious, you had all of us learning Vulcan and Romulan, making sure we didn't violate any cultural laws. We spent nights pouring over knowledge chips and language simulators." Shaking his head Sulu chuckled softly as he stood up and resumed his seat across from Jim. "It was odd, you drove yourself hard. Harder than any of us have ever seen you do before. Then when Spock arrived it was like you couldn't do enough to please him. Even if Len and I said we were proud of you it was always Spock that seemed to cause you to light up." He watched as Jim's eyes became dark pools rimmed in blue fire. "You pushed yourself harder than normal and all just to please Spock."

_ Beloved, please. Why do you not answer. Jim, it is time...I have come for you beloved. _

Jim stared at Sulu, his heart was beating rapidly and the ringing in his ears had not left. The last thought had caused a flare of heat to spread through out his entire body. Heat and fear were what he was feeling now. Taking a deep breath he realized he felt fear, desperation and a deep sense of loss and urgency. "When exactly did Spock and I become bonded Hikaru?" He looked at his friend, his blue gaze intent on his friends face. "The truth Hikaru, how long has it been?" Jim tried to control his emotions but wasn't having any success. The words echoing in his head had started a flood of memories he wasn't sure he was ready for or wanted to know.

He stared at his other best friend, pupils blown wide and his voice distant. "They ambushed us while we were leaving a restaurant, Romulans attacked us." Jim whispered brokenly as the memories resurfaced painfully. His face pale and hands trembling he continued. "They caught us by surprise honestly. Not like either one of us was paying attention, to wrapped up in each other. They wanted something from us though, something Spock refused to give them so they threatened us both." Jim looked at Sulu as if he wasn't really there. The memories became more vivid and took on a life of their own, overwhelming Jim momentarily. "It wasn't until I noticed they had weapons that I realized they were serious. They didn't seem interested in me at all, not until I asked Spock what it was they were after. I...I guess they realized who I was or how much I meant to Spock. They jumped us, well, Spock at first then me when I tried to help but they outnumbered us two to one. It wasn't until they had us with our backs against a wall that we tried to negotiate one more time. This time it seemed they were very clear as to what they wanted, they wanted me and of course Spock refused. So..." Jim stopped talking, the memories hurt as if he were reliving them again. The pain of that day, the threat of death and danger so very real.

"Jim...hey you ok?" Sulu asked his friend, concern was evident on his face and in voice and eyes. He reached for him in case he needed a steadying hand. "You don't need to continue if you don't want to." Everyone had wondered what had happened that day, what had led to Spock's attempted murder and Jim's kidnapping.

"Yeah...yeah I...It's just hard and takes a lot I guess. Just remembering all of this kinda makes it still feel real, but ummm yeah, Spock refused their request. So..." Jim took another deep breath this time he seemed to do so with difficulty. "They shot him Hikaru...in front of me, the bastards shot him right there in the middle of the street and there was nothing I could do to stop them. I watched as he fell and all I could think was that he was going to die and I wanted to as well. So, I fought back, despite there being a phaser pointed at me I fought back while he bled to death on the ground in front of me so I really didn't care what happened to me. I just fought back, all I wanted was Spock back. I could feel him slipping away Sulu and it was killing me." Jim couldn't catch his breath, he felt like he'd been punched in the stomach by an enraged Klingon. "He laid there in the street bleeding to death and there wasn't shit I could do to save him. They over powered me, hit me from behind and when I went down they drug me away yelling for Spock. I watched as they shot him again." Jim closed his eyes his breath coming faster. "They left him there Hikaru. In the middle of the street. They left Spock there to die and I couldn't save him could feel him slipping away from me." His voice cracked as he remembered the rage, the fear, and especially the pain. His bondmate, his T'hy'la, had been left to die...alone and he was left to live with the knowledge.

"Jim?" Sulu took a deep steadying breath. "We didn't know anything, we had only been told that Spock was in the hospital and that you had been kidnapped. A message was received after Spock woke up and to say he was livid would be an understatement. Vulcan's aren't prone to emotional displays but I swear I could see how he felt." Sulu remembered everything they had gone through to get Jim back. Then after bringing him home Jim didn't seem to get any better. Then his memory loss happened...

"What else do you remember Jimmy boy?" McCoy stood in the doorway, neither one had heard him when he opened the door. He was holding two cups in his hands. "Do you remember Spock now?" The question was asked softly but he looked Jim directly in the eye.

"Besides the attack and...and everything else. I remember some things about Spock too." A flush started to slide up his neck and face. "I'm beginning to remember things now thanks to Sulu." He glared at McCoy. He wanted to ask him why he never told him what had happened but realized it may have been to hard for him or Sulu to have to relive. Jim was also beginning to understand why McCoy had been hovering so much asking about his health, acting like a mother hen.

"Don't be mad at me now, I didn't know what would happen to you if we tried to force you to deal with what happened, again. We tried, Sulu and me, we both tried to get you to talk to us about it but you refused and eventually you seemed to get better. I don't know how or why but it was shortly after that you started having trouble sleeping and eating. Then Spock started coming around, I didn't know what seeing him would do to you. I didn't want to lose my best friend like I almost lost him once before." McCoy stared at his best friend. He knew Jim wanted a better explanation and he would get one but there was something he had to handle first. "So do you think you could handle seeing Spock or would you like to wait?"

Jim's head snapped up, a look of curiosity and fear crossing his face. What if Spock didn't want him? What if he was here to tell him he didn't love him anymore? What if Spock was here for Jim? The voice in his head kept saying he needed him he called him _Ashyam _or _Beloved _. "How would he feel about it? Would he want to see me?"

Sulu and McCoy looked at each other then back at Jim. "I'm pretty sure he will be more than happy to see you. Hell he's been here looking for you almost everyday for the past 6 months. Been back on Earth even longer looking for you." McCoy looked at his best friend and knew that he may have done more harm than good by keeping Spock and Jim separated. "Just wait right here, I'll be right back and do not eat my food Jim!" McCoy turned to leave the room and headed back to his office.

"Jim? You sure you're ok? You look like you're going to be sick." Sulu waited until McCoy had left to ask his friend how he felt. He knew Jim's aversion to going to the medbay or even dealing with doctors.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Jim smiled at Sulu. "I can hear him Hikaru. In my head, I can hear Spock talking to me in Vulcan. Seeing him and now hearing him caused the memories to come back but not all of them are good and honestly I'd really fucking like to forget them." He scrubbed his hands over his face and let out a sigh.

"Well you know we are here to help if you want or need it..." Before Sulu could finish his statement however, the door to Jim's office flew open. Both men looked up and watched as McCoy stepped through closely followed by Spock. If the situation wasn't so serious Sulu would have laughed but from the look on Spock's face he was in no mood for humor.

Jim looked up and into a pair of stormy chocolate brown eyes. When they stared back he could see them soften, the anxiety and pain that had been there before weren't as prominent. "He's damn near as stubborn an ass as you are." McCoy muttered as he picked up his lunch off of Jim's desk. "Maybe now we can all have a decent meal and a good nights sleep." He sat down and proceeded to eat his lunch.

Jim couldn't take his eyes off of Spock, he was afraid if he blinked that the tall pale Vulcan would disappear. "Ashyam," Jim whispered brokenly. Hands shaking he reached out to his bondmate, the man he had thought had died in the streets of Vulcan. He watched as Spock entered the room and sank to his knees in front of him. Taking his hands in his, he felt the tremor that went through Spock's body, felt the unnatural heat flowing off of him and watched as Spock looked up into his eyes. The only word that left his lips was "_ Jim... _"


	3. He Is Mine!

_San Francisco, Ca _

_Stardate::2278.69_

Standing outside in front of _Enterprise Antiquities, _a tall dark haired man stood uncertainly. "Just go inside and see Spock. He can't keep Jim from you much longer and Pavel said that Sulu isn't in agreement. Scotty isn't either but feels that McCoy thinks he's doing right by his friend." Nyota Uhura stood beside him on the sidewalk. For the past six months he had been trying to find his bond mate, James Tiberius Kirk, only to have his efforts stalled by one of his best friends, Dr. Leonard McCoy.

"Maybe we should have asked Liana, she would have helped us I'm sure of it and McCoy would do anything she asked of him." Uhura said thoughtfully.

Giving a soft huff of frustration Spock shook his head and reached for the door handle, before he walked in he glanced to his side and said softly, "I did ask her that is why we have been coming back here for the past six months. Liana would not become involved unless deemed necessary." A tremor ran through him causing him to clench his jaw tightly and the door handle to protest the strength of the hand around it. "Liana would not wish to see Jim unhappy, I had thought the same was wanted by McCoy as well." Spock spoke in a soft monotone, betraying no emotion despite his current emotional and mental state. "Thank you, Nyota for your help in locating Jim. To Pavel as well, I" he had to take a deep breath. The earlier feeling of a migraine had started to subside but not completely. "I am grateful to everyone who has helped me in my mission so far. I can only hope that this time Dr. McCoy is more...amiable to discussing the where abouts of my bondmate." His mind was in chaos and his body was in pain. Spock was unsure as to what he should expect on this trip to the store. One he had been making for the past six months looking for his bondmate, James T. Kirk.

Grasping the door handle, Spock turned the knob and pushed in, glancing back at Uhura he nodded his head, turned and walked into the shop. He knew Dr. McCoy owned the shop with Hikaru Sulu and Jim. So the chances of him finding Jim here were about even.

Yesterday he had been able to finally sit down with Liana who had insisted that he was here as well, "Len is just being stubborn in trying to keep you two apart. Don't give up Spock, Jimmy isn't always in his office as Len says he is." Liana stated with a note of irritation. "He is beginning to work my nerves acting in such a manner as well." She had looked at Spock with deep lavender eyes. Eyes that betrayed her mixed heritage. "Don't give up on him Spock, that shop is Jimmy's safe place right now, Len has no other choice but to let you see him. He is feeling the effects as well...I have, seen it." She looked closely at the young Vulcan male. Knew what he was going through and felt his attempts to keep himself in control.

So Spock had come back to Jim's safe place, he knew he was here and was determined to see him no matter what McCoy's objections may be or his refusal to help. He didn't wish to harm the doctor but the man was standing between him and his mate, something Spock found unacceptable. McCoy had withheld any type of communication between Jim and Spock and refused to offer any type of information concerning Jim. If he was completely honest with himself, Spock could understand McCoy's protectiveness. He still blamed himself for what had happened to Jim, it was because of him Jim had been kidnapped. _If he will forgive me, I will make this right. _Spock thought to himself.

Walking into the store, Spock looked around and was immediately struck with the feeling as to why Jim would pick this as his safe place. His mate enjoyed the unknown, being able to discover new things and working hard to get done what is needed to be done. As he continued to look around he felt as if he was being watched. Not an altogether unpleasant feeling, familiar yet... Shaking his head in frustration, Spock tried to organize his thoughts. His only wish was to reassure himself of Jim's well being, something he had been trying to do since his arrival back on Earth six months ago.

Taking a deep breath, he glanced around the shop again and waited to speak to the one man who held the answers to Spock's questions. He wondered vaguely if Dr. McCoy would send him away this time as he has every other time before, or if maybe he had listened to Liana and had finally given in to her arguments as to why Spock should be allowed to see Jim. He was determined either way despite what McCoy had to say. He was not leaving until McCoy had told him exactly where he could find his bondmate.

Turning his head slightly to the left, he stood quietly as he listened to McCoy approached him. Spock greeted him in a soft monotone, "Good morning Doctor. How are you today?" The question was asked softly.

"Same as always, question is how are you doin?" McCoy looked Spock over with the eyes of a doctor. He didn't know exactly what was bothering him but if what Liana was saying was true, Spock could help Jim and it looked like Jim could help Spock. "You look a little pale, even for a Vulcan." He didn't miss the slight trembling in his hands or his body nor did he miss the flush that covered his skin, he was barely able to control his breathing.

Looking over at McCoy, Spock took a deep breath and asked, "If it is not to much trouble doctor I would like to ask you as to the where abouts of my bondmate." The words although spoken softly held an underlying tone of something else, something dark and angry. "I understand your need and desire to protect Jim." _HE DOES NOT BELONG TO YOU!_ Spock's mind screamed with rage. Taking another deep breath he continued, "I promise you, I mean Jim no harm. I only wish to reassure myself that he is well." _HE IS _MY_ MATE!_ His mind raged with jealousy, anger, need, want, and frustration. _JIM..._Spock took a deep breath to try and control his feelings, he tried to reach out to his bondmate through their bond, finding that this time it was not blocked as usual. He watched McCoy as he struggled with himself for a minute before he suddenly seemed to reach a decision.

"We need to talk first, after you've heard what I've gotta say you can decide if you still wanna see him or not." McCoy had been expecting him to show up, had seen the way Jim watched Spock when he walked through the door. He didn't want to see his best friend hurt anymore but he needed to know what happened and Spock needed to know how Jim really was doing. "Let's go have a talk, I'll get you some tea maybe that will help?" The sounds of books or boxes falling echoed through out the room. _Damnit Jim you and your curiosity. Something that killed a cat._ Sighing, McCoy glanced back behind him and saw nothing but he knew Jim was there.

Spock glanced behind McCoy at the sound of books falling. He heard the gasp and slowly focused his attention. Instinctively he stepped towards the gasp, confusion sliding over his face, _shadows do not move_. "Jim?" He whispered, but was stopped short by a hand pulling him in the opposite direction.

"Follow me Spock, let's talk first then we will find Jim." McCoy pulled the other man behind him until he knew he would follow with out him trying to turn back.

Spock followed McCoy reluctantly, glancing back behind him he thought to himself again, _Shadows do not move._ As both men continued down the hall nether knew they were being followed by a pair of troubled blue eyes.


	4. Finally, Ashayam

McCoy ushered Spock into his office and shut the door once they were both in the room. Sitting in the chair behind his desk he offered a chair to Spock on the opposite side. "Before you ask any questions let me make myself clear on a few things." Pinching the bridge of his nose he opened a side drawer on his desk and pulled out a glass and a bottle of Saurian brandy. Pouring two fingers into the glass, he studied Spock while taking a sip.

Spock watched him with an impassive face, he knew McCoy was studying him. Trying to figure out what if anything seemed to be wrong. He refused to show any type of emotion in front of the doctor. He only wanted to know where Jim was, nothing else mattered. "If you would continue doctor I would be most grateful." The voice was still soft but had a trace of anger in the tone.

Clearing his throat McCoy looked at Spock, "Jim, isn't necessarily well, mentally that is. Physically he's healthy, all broken bones and scars have healed and he's slowly gained weight. Not as much as we all would like but something is better than nothing when it comes to Jim." After he finishes his drink he poured himself another. "His mental health is my concern now. He remembers things _before_ you two but anything after seems to have just disappeared." He paused trying to find the right words. Shaking his head he looked up at Spock. "Liana says that they are repressed and Jim refuses to acknowledge them or think about them. We didn't really realize that things seemed to be changing until you started coming around. We tried talking to Jim, but it did more harm than good." McCoy trailed off as he thought back to how his friend had reacted to their concern.

Taking a deep breath Spock let his fingers drum against his leg, the only sign of his impatience and aggravation. "Am I to understand doctor that Jim has blocked out his most recent memories?" His fingers moved faster against his leg as he tried to figure out how this was possible. Jim wasn't a telepathic human but his psi ratings were not null either. He tried to order his thoughts which took a great deal of effort. _I must remember to ask Liana about this._ Spock thought silently, if Jim had found a way to block his memories he may have found a way to block the bond as well. _This may be why he has not answered me, he has learned to build shields. _The wonder of the thought startled Spock as he continued to listen to McCoy.

"Honestly I don't know, Liana would but after what happened..." A look of pain and anger passed across his face but was gone just as quickly. "She said he may have repressed them for a number of reasons. Fear, self-preservation, pain, anger we honestly don't know. All I do know is that now Jim is getting worse. He thinks we don't notice the changes. His lack of appetite and sleep, the fact that he is having nightmares as well as extreme headaches. We have noticed it all but when you started comin back round, he seemed to get a little better." McCoy looked at Spock, he could see the rage burning in the other man's eyes. The trembling in his hands seemed to be running through out the Vulcan's body. _Maybe I should have just listened to Liana and let Spock see Jim._

Spock glared at McCoy through narrowed eyes. His desire to see Jim was slowly but steadily beating against the walls of his control. His time had come and the fire burning in his blood and through his body demanded the touch of his bondmate. The ancient drives of his people were beating a steady beat through his blood. "Where, exactly is my bondmate Dr. McCoy? You say it is his mental health you are worried about. I wish to see him, _now_," The words were all but snarled at McCoy. Spock knew when the other man could detect his loss of control. The warm brown eyes had widened with fear as he flinched at Spock's tone.

"Listen Spock and I mean really listen to me. When Jim and Hikaru arrived back on Earth he looked awful. I mean I've seen Jim at his worse and this...this was something else completely. I asked Sulu what had happened once I left Vulcan, why you weren't with Jim, who looked like his entire world had been destroyed." Taking a deep breath he continued. "So we did the only thing we thought would help at the time. We took him back home to Iowa, which only seemed to make matters worse. He stopped eating completely and sleep became almost nonexistent, when he did sleep he usually woke up screaming from the nightmares he had but he refused to talk about them. Even to Liana and she is half Betazoid so you can imagine how she felt knowing Jim was suffering but wouldn't accept help. When she tried, he almost killed her...then he tried to kill himself." McCoy had closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "After that, he worked himself to exhaustion and then some until he would just pass out from lack of sleep. It wasn't until he was admitted to the hospital when things fell apart. He refused medical care, told everyone to leave him alone, he wanted to die."

_"__JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" Jim had shouted at everyone in the room. He was sick of people asking him questions he didn't want to answer. The memories hurt more when he thought about them, the nightmares where taking over his dreams. Spock was gone and all he wanted was to be with him as well. "You guys just, please let me die...please" He had begged his best friends to let him wanted the memories and pain to stop and death seemed to be the only way. After everyone had finally left, Jim felt worse than ever. He commed McCoy and Sulu and asked them to come back and bring Scotty with them. They had both agreed and everyone but Jim spent the night drinking and reliving stories about their adventures at the Academy. _

_"__Ya know Jim boy, I started not to come back after your outburst." The more he drank the more McCoy's southern accent showed. "You were downright mean to us for tryin to help ya." The brunette doctor frowned at Jim then picked up his glass and held it gently. "I don't know what happened to you or Spock, or where he is for that matter but I do wanna help ya, if ya'd let me Jim. We all do." McCoy finished his drink, patted his friend on the shoulder nodded at the other two men then left. _He wasn't sure what had happened after he left but all he could remember was that the next day Jim seemed to be in a better mood. Not as down or distant as before. Eventually he seemed to have gotten better, until Liana started noticing Jim's memory gaps.

"Look Spock, I don't really know everything that happened between you two or where you've been this entire time. Jim refused to tell us anything which it difficult to help him heal. Not knowing what the problem was had us all grasping at straws. Liana says you can help Jim get better and honestly if you can then by all means do so because right now that's all that really matters." Standing up, McCoy stretched and looked around. "I'll be right back. You just try and relax for a few while I grab you a cup of tea and go see if I can find Jim. Sulu should be back by now with lunch so it shouldn't be to difficult."

Spock had closed his eyes and lowered his head, listening silently to McCoy's ramblings until he heard him say he was going to go find Jim. Head snapping up Spock looked at the other man. Did that mean Jim was close by or McCoy knew where he was? "Where exactly is James T. Kirk doctor? Is my bondmate here?"

"Yeah, give me a few to find him though. No telling where he could be right now." McCoy prayed Sulu had gotten back in time to distract Jim. If not he knew he would find the blond man on the other side of his office door. "Try reaching him through your bond or however you two communicate." At Spock's look of surprise a chuckle slipped from McCoy, "Liana explained the connection between you two, said it was rare and unique. Not something that can easily be broken. So relax and I'll be right back..."

"Dr, I would much rather see Jim..." Spock responded distractedly. If Jim was close by that would explain the amplifying of his senses. His desire to see him being multiplied by the fire burning in his blood.

"Wait here, I said I'll find him just be patient for a few more minutes." That said McCoy left the office, Spock watching him as he walked out the door.

Spock ignored the doctor's ramblings and watched him as he left. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath he tried to calm his mind long enough to find the bond he shared with Jim. McCoy's words had given him hope that he might be able to reach Jim this time. As he struggled to put his thoughts into some type of order he saw the golden glow of their bond. Reaching for the thread, Spock reached out to his bondmate.

_Sanu K'diwa...K'hat'n'dlawa taluhk nash-veh k'dular...Sanu zhu-tor t'nash-veh khaf spol. Ki'sarlah nash-veh na'tu. _

Spock tried reaching out to Jim in Vulcan, hoping that he would get a response. He felt something flicker across the bond. An echo of sound causing it to vibrate with life. He didn't encounter a wall this time and was able to sense the confusion and fear from Jim. He tried reaching out to Jim again hoping this time he would get a response back. Squeezing his hands into tight fists Spock took a deep breath and reached out again.

_Ashyam, sanu..Po na tu fan pukilko-tor. Jim, kah-if-farr...Ki'sarlah nash veh._

He poured all of his emotions into the bond, his love, pain, confusion, and need, he sent them to Jim praying to Surak for some sign or response. All thought fled as the one voice he had been longing to hear, the one sound that made his heart beat faster and his breathing turn shallow.

_Spock?!_

Spock jerked and his eyes snapped open. Looking around the office he saw that he was alone but could still hear the voice of his bondmate in his head. He was certain it was Jim, he could hear an echo of his feelings flowing from him. The confusion, fear, and pain were there but the love, the love they shared was coming through as well. Spock felt Jim's pain at the memories that flooded both of them, gasping he stood up. He needed to find Jim, reassure him that he was not dead or hearing ghosts. He needed to touch his mate, to claim him and be claimed by him. Spock jerked around at the sound of the office door opening and McCoy entering with two cups.

"Well, well, well it seems that Jim's starting to remember somethings..." McCoy stated as soon as he walked into the office. Handing Spock a cup of tea he took a sip of his own coffee. He watched as Spock took the the cup and set it down on the desk. "Spock, you ok? Look if you're ready we can go see Jim, just let me..." Before he could finish Spock had turned and walked out the door.

Spock knew where he was going, following the unblocked bond he finally knew where Jim was and what had to be done.

"Spock, now wait just a damn minute! You don't know what seeing you will do to Jim." McCoy's shouts fell on deaf ears as Spock headed down the hallway towards Jim's office. Muttering darkly about insufferable and arrogant Vulcans, McCoy followed him and reached Jim's office before Spock could open the door. "Go easy on him Spock, it's gonna be a shock to Jim's system to see you." Turning the knob McCoy pushed the door open and walked through, Spock following close behind him.

Walking in behind McCoy, Spock took a deep breath and paused. He could smell his mate, the man of his heart. His mind screamed at him to claim what was his, to reach out and hold on to Jim for as long as he could. Looking around the room his breath hitched as his gaze landed on a blond head, hidden partially from view by the office door and McCoy, who stood in front of Spock. Moving further into the office his eyes met a pair of rich blue, the emotions flowing from them were strong enough to bring Spock to his knees. Vaguely he heard McCoy grumbling about stubborn Vulcans, better dispositions, and promises of better food and sleep.

_MINE...MINE...MINE!_

Spock's mind screamed the word over and over in his head until the only thing he could focus on was the man sitting in front of him. His breathing was coming faster and the trembling had worsened in its intensity. He was starting to sweat, something that was unusual for a race of people who lived on a desert planet. Keeping his gaze on the blond haired, blue eyed man sitting behind the desk, both watched each other, neither one blinking. He followed the tan hands that reached out for him, heard the voice as Jim whispered brokenly, "_Ashyam."_ Keeping his gaze on Jim he sank to his knees, taking Jim's hands in his. Looking up into a pair of stormy cerulean blue eyes, Spock whispered softly, _"__Jim..."_


	5. The Beginning - Who is James T Kirk?

_Sorry guys! I just got the messages about this chapter not being edited correctly..Thank you to everyone who noticed, I truly do appreciate it very much and sincerely apologize again for the inconveince!_

_Riverside, Ia::Family Farmhouse of James T. Kirk _

_ Stardate::2276.93 _

"Ya know Jimbo we could always just ask someone _ else _ to do this. I mean I'm sure there is someone you can pay to do this. Why do we need to be up at the ass crack of dawn? Damnit I'm a doctor not a farm hand Jim!" McCoy groused at his best friend.

Laughing while he opened the barn door, Jim looked back at his friend. "If you would just help us out _ now _ we will be done sooner. Stop complaining you were already up anyway." Jim walked into the barn and greeted their other friend, Hikaru Sulu. Both Sulu and McCoy were Jim's best friends, all three having met while at the Academy. It had been there, during their second year Jim had been told about what had really happened to his dad. A family friend named Liana Gaines, had helped Jim find out what he could about his father. George A. Kirk was a well known captain of one of the largest transport companies in the area. His job had kept him in space most of the time so he really hadn't been home much. He had been told the story of how on the day of his birth his father had been killed due to the transport he was on being hijacked. His dad was headed home for the birth of his second son after delivering medicine to Betazoid due to an outbreak of Sakuro's disease. When the news had come through about the hijacking, his mother had given birth after being in labor for hours. Shortly before the ship exploded George had been able to hear the cries of his newborn son as well as help name him.

_ "What should we name him." Tears filled George's eyes as he heard his sons cries. He was angry...angry that he would never get to know his son, never get to see him grow up or go on his first date. He was angry to be robbed of the chance to get to know his youngest child but felt blessed to be able to hear his cries as he entered the world. _

_ "We could always name him after your father." Winona said tearfully. She was trying her best to be strong despite her heart breaking. She wanted her husband here with her and their sons but once he had explained what was going on she knew that was not an option. _

_ "Tiberius?" George chuckled softly, "No, can you imagine how he would be teased? How about we name him after your father. Let's call him Jim." George had said with finality, he heard the footsteps out in the hallway and knew that he didn't have much time before he was found and killed. "Honey, I want you to know I love you and our boys. I will always love you all. Take care of them Winona, and never forget..." The transmission had ended before George could finish his statement but Winona Kirk knew what he had meant to say...never forget me. _

Winona never did forget George nor did she forget to love her boys as much as she could despite her broken heart. Jim grew up constantly being told how much he looked like his father, with the same blond hair and cerulean blue eyes. Of how brave his father had been to save so many lives only to lose his. His mom had done her best to raise both boys but Jim had made it difficult. Constant fights and brushes with the law didn't help either. It wasn't until he had joined Starfleet Academy that things had changed for him. He had made new friends, learned to get along with his older brother and had also been able to go on some digs with his mom, which had sparked his interest in archaeology and xenolinguisticts despite the fact that he was also skilled in tactical analysis and survival strategies. It was on these trips though, that he had learned that curiosity wasn't always bad for the cat as Bones would sarcastically state.

"Hey guys!" Sulu shouted from the rafters of the barn. He was pitching hay down for the horses and cows. "Wow, surprised you were able to get Len up this morning without a fight Jim." He smiled at both men as they entered the building. He continued what he was doing, never breaking his rhythm. Despite his love of botany and cooking Sulu was an experienced and much sought after pilot as well as an expert swordsman. He loved the outdoors as much as Jim so helping out at the farm wasn't a huge chore. "What did you have to bribe him with to get him up and out here so early?" He chuckled. Laughing harder as McCoy gave a growl of irritation and Jim let out a shout of laughter.

"Just exactly what the hell does that mean Sulu? I have no problem getting up and helpin' out with chores. It's the damn _ time _ I have an issue with." McCoy grumbled to both men. He knew how much they enjoyed farm work and being outside. Sometimes it was the only way to spend any time with them while they were away from San Francisco.

"You're just mad cause you have a hangover and Liana sent you home early last night." Jim chuckled at his friend. He knew all about Bones little crush on the beautiful Betazoid, Liana Gaines, who was one of Jim's closest female friends and was always willing to help him out if he ever asked. "I told you to give it a few days and she may be willing but you just had to go see how she was doing?" Jim couldn't help but tease his friend. McCoy and Liana had been seeing each other off and on since their days at the Academy. Jim wasn't sure what had caused the issues between them, especially since neither would speak of it but he knew that they both cared for the other deeply. "Plus you knew that if you came without Jo, Liana was goin' to turn you away anyway. You should have just waited Bones, let me or Hikaru check out her mood first then you could have made your move." Jim was shoveling the hay Sulu had tossed down into the stalls for the animals. He loved the family farm, it was his safe haven when the hustle and bustle of the city became to much. He was grateful they had all decided to make the trip to Riverside. His mood had lifted being back at his families farm house, being able to do some type of real physical labor in between down times for the company. He watched as Sulu descended the ladder from the rafters and stood talking to McCoy about Liana. Jim smiled to himself and went back to completing his task. He was extremely grateful that his brother and family were visiting as well, it was time he had the opportunity to get to know his nephew and sister-in-law.

"Liana is just stubborn and holds onto a grudge like no other person we know." McCoy grumbled. He wasn't ignorant of why she didn't want to see him, had just hoped that he would have been able to just sit down and talk to her without Jim or Hikaru around as mediators. "I swear all I wanted was to _ talk _to the woman not molest her. No matter how beautiful a female is no definitely means no and there is nothin' that can be done bout it." McCoy smiled crookedly at Sulu as he walked over to check on the milk cows. Despite being a city doctor McCoy grew up on a plantation in Georgia, so it was no hardship to do household chores just to get up early enough to get them done seemed to be the issue. "That woman would drive a sane man insane if she were allowed to and you both know it so don't even try to say different." He huffed as he fixed his dark cinnamon gaze on Jim. Something was bothering his friend but he refused to talk about it, he knew Jim hadn't been sleeping well since their last job hence the trip out to the family farm.

"She isn't trying to do that Len, well not to all of us just you, I think." Sulu laughed good naturedly. "You started it in all fairness by demanding that she sit down and talk to you. You know how Liana is with demands and orders, it's never worked for any of us. She is a Betazoid female and as a doctor you know that they are a telepathic race and that she would know before anyone else what exactly was on your mind even before speaking it." Sulu looked over at Jim and watched as he continued with shoveling hay into the stalls. He turned back to McCoy and said softly, so Jim couldn't hear them. "Li knows whats bothering Jim and that you wanted to talk to her about it. She wasn't trying to be mean Len, honestly, she was just waiting for Jim to come to her before we did. You know how he is, if we go to her first about what's going on Li will be over here in no time flat making Jim suspicious. It never works out for us cause one or both usually end up mad at us for interfering which will make this trip almost unbearable." Sighing Sulu looked back over at the tall blond and smiled, "This new job offer though should change that. Imagine being able to go to Vulcan of all places? Jim would love that especially when he finds out that they asked for _ him _specifically." Sulu grinned at the brunette man standing next to him. Both men knew of Jim's fascination with the planet Vulcan, the one place he hadn't been able to see up close and personal. "Maybe the job on Vulcan will help him get over what ever is eating at him."

"What do you mean they asked for Jim directly? I thought there were three other companies bidding for this job?" McCoy was surprised by the information to say the least. He knew Jim was well respected in his field and wouldn't begrudge his friend this opportunity but it just didn't feel right that they would ask for him directly. "With all we know about Vulcan's it just seems out of character for them to be so direct in a request." McCoy headed for the back of the barn where the cooler was after having milked the cows. He started up the machines in preparation for the milk and butter separation. "Jim is by far the most qualified of the three and maybe you're right. This could be very good for Jim, help him deal with what ever he has goin on in his head. As for Liana, that woman drives us all insane and there is absolutely _ nothing _you can say that will change that." McCoy looked at Sulu with a crooked smile on his face and a shake of his head. He wouldn't admit it out loud but he secretly loved the tension between himself and Liana. Despite the constant bickering they were willing to put their differences aside when it came to a friend in need and right now that friend was Jim Kirk. "Hey Hikaru, do you think this sudden desire of Jim's has to do with that asshole Gary Mitchell?" He watched Sulu's look turn thoughtful and they both glanced back over to where Jim was standing talking to one of the horses. "I mean he came by the antique store before we were supposed to head out and he didn't seem happy. You think Jim finally decided to end things with him for good?" McCoy didn't care for Jim's on again off again boyfriend Gary Mitchell, he was a bad influence and always seemed to bring Jim down until he just couldn't get any lower, constantly demeaning and belittling the blond's feelings and telling him he would never succeed in life.

"God I hope so, for Jim's sake because Gary is toxic and not in a good way either. You know not that I'm going to complain but maybe we should thank Gary for Jim taking some much needed time off." Sulu knew as well as McCoy just how bad Gary could be for his friend. "Liana wasn't to happy either when she found out they had started seeing each other again. Said that it was going to do more harm than good and she was right. What ever happened between those two this time must have been more than Jim was willing to deal with." Sulu kept his voice as low as McCoy, both men knew that if Jim overheard them he wouldn't be happy about them discussing his relationship with Gary. "This job on Vulcan is a gift I don't plan to question. There is no doubt that Jim is going to take the job, when we found out about it he did everything he could to make sure they knew he was the most qualified. Especially with all of our credentials and areas of expertise, who wouldn't want a team as experienced as we are?" Sulu smiled at McCoy and headed to the front of the barn where Jim stood talking to his older brother Sam.

Even though Jim generally had a smile on his face, behind it all is where he hid his pain and fears. Only a select few knew of the demons that plagued him and even then they didn't know them all. Most people didn't know of the horrors he and his brother Sam had endured while on Tarsus four. The famine, mass murders, and the sexual abuse of anyone...man, woman, or child...who had been caught and taken to the palace to stand before the governor to face punishment. Nor did anyone but Sulu, Liana, and McCoy know of the mental, physical, and emotional abuse as well as the multiple beatings and rape he had suffered at the hands of his ex-boyfriend Gary Mitchell. Jim had learned at a young age how to hide his pain and with the help of his childhood friend he had learned to do it well. Only releasing his anger when things became to much for him to handle on his own.

Despite the hardships and curve balls life had thrown his way Jim did have a pretty successful life back in San Francisco. He was a well known and sought after archaeologist and excavationist, sought after largely due to his and his teams ability to find artifacts that most would give up looking for, fluent in a variety of languages, and loved his family and friends more than his own life. He loved being in Iowa though when life in the city became to much or started suffocating him. Loved the memories the farm house held and the peace that was offered. Despite this, he still loved the unknown, enjoyed getting his hands dirty digging in the dirt alongside his team at a dig site, being able to help a culture unearth their history from the ground up.

When he noticed Sulu and McCoy walking towards them he broke off his conversation with his brother. Sam had come out to the barn to inform Jim that Gary had called and threatened to come to the farm if Jim didn't call him back. "I told him to go fuck himself and hung up. So he may or may not show, if he does Jimmy you have to forgive me cause I won't be fully responsible for my actions." Sam was agitated by the call and the fact that his younger brother seemed to fear the other man only reinforced his feelings. "I don't like him and refuse to pretend I do, so if he does show up he will be run off with phaser fire or I'll call Li and have her bring Apollo and Adonis over and let them have him. I don't like him Jimmy and he isn't welcome here!" Sam's voice had risen in his frustration and Jim was trying his best to calm him down.

"Calm down Sam please, Gary won't show up here, promise and if he does then fine let Apollo and Adonis handle him I honestly don't care anymore. All I want is to be able to relax and enjoy some much needed down time." Jim waited for Sulu and McCoy to reach them before he abruptly changed the subject. "Besides we have a bid in for a job offer on Vulcan. Can you imagine Sammy, what would mom say? Vulcan of all places, the desert planet where logic rules and emotions no longer seem to exist. Can you imagine what it would be like to see it, what it would do for the company reputation to be able to get this job? We've been almost every where excluding Qo'nos, Romulus, and a few of the planets in the Andorian system. Mom would love to go and she would tell me to accept the opportunity as well. You know Sam, it would also help you and the family as well. Especially if we're able to collect soil samples and plant life. If we get this job there is a a chance that things will be getting better for all of us." His excitement was infectious and Jim watched as his brothers face changed from irritation to intrigued then excited as well. He could see the ideas and implications of his words slowly sinking in. Glancing over at Sulu and McCoy Jim gave them a small smile of relief, he was grateful that his brother didn't bring the subject of Gary back up with Sulu and McCoy around. "Well now that we have discussed that how bout we head inside for breakfast and coffee? I'm sure we are all ready to eat." Jim rubbed his hands together in anticipation of food.

Rolling his eyes at him, McCoy headed to the farm house and gave a snort of laughter, "Always hungry, you know Jimbo one of these days you're gonna get hold of something that just might not agree with you." McCoy headed to the house, leaving the other three men standing in the doorway of the barn.

Laughing out loud Sulu trotted after his friend, then stopped half way and turned back to Jim and Sam. "Are you two coming or are we going to get to eat it all by ourselves?" He had a feeling that whatever Sam and Jim had been talking about earlier wasn't pleasant and bothered Jim badly. "Or do you two _ ladies _ need some more time alone?"

"Shut up Hikaru we'll be there in a minute and don't eat all the food!" Jim shouted at his friend as he ran off to catch up with McCoy, laughing the entire time. Shaking his head Jim turned back to his brother, "Seriously Sam, please don't say anything in front of Len, Hikaru, or Liana. I know you're worried but Gary and I are no longer together and I plan to keep it that way." He laid a hand on his brother's shoulder and looked him in the eyes. "I swear to you Sammy, I'm done with Gary and if he does show up here he will definitely know he isn't welcome. Trust me, I know I've said this all before but this time is the truth. He," Jim paused, unsure as to how much he really wanted to tell his older brother. He knew if Sam knew the full story about what he had gone through with Gary there would be no stopping his rage. "He won't be an issue and if we get this job on Vulcan he will be to far away to even be an issue." Jim smiled reassuringly and pulled his brother behind him as he headed towards the house. "Come on before Bones and Sulu eat all the food." He laughed lightly.

Sighing Sam followed behind his brother, a look of concern in his warm cognac eyes. He would do anything to protect his brother, no matter the cost. _ I failed him once _ Sam thought to himself _ but I won't fail him again. Whatever Gary did to Jimmy he won't get the chance to do again. _ Smiling at his brothers broad back they raced each other to the house where the promise of food and coffee waited for them.

_Okk everyone :) this is my first Spirk story so please bear with me...This is NOT cannon this story is strictly from my imagination, I do not own any of the characters except Liana Gaines...I understand those who feel that it's out of character or somethings don't add up but if you will just be patient you will understand where it is I'm going. Other than that I thank you for taking the time to read and hope you enjoy!_


	6. In the Past

When Jim and Sam had finally made it back to the house and into the kitchen, they were greeted by the sounds of conversation and laughter as well as the smells of pancakes, waffles, sausage, eggs, hash browns, cinnamon buns and coffee.

"God it smells great in here, we must be in heaven!" Jim stated happily. He walked over to the stove and gave his sister-in-law a kiss on the cheek, smiling at her soft greeting he looked around the room and saw their new arrival. Jim's face lit up and he grabbed a plate and headed towards the table. "Hey Li, good to see you here." Once his plate was full Jim sat down at the table next to her and grinned.

"Hi Jimmy, glad to see you're appetite hasn't changed since you moved to the city." Liana smiled at him. Leaning over she hugged Jim with one arm and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Grinning Jim started eating, then looked around the table. "Hey, what are you two doing over there?" Sulu and McCoy had the laptop open and were both grinning like Cheshire cats. "What's got you both so pleased." Then he looked over at Liana and knew something was going on when she looked at him and winked.

Sulu looked up from what he was doing and gave Jim a huge smile. "Well, what's been the one thing that you would want most in the world Jim? Seriously, think about it before you answer too." Sulu had seen the look Jim made and knew the answer was going to come off as a joke in some way shape or form.

"Well, that could be anything. I mean I want to be able to enjoy being here with friends and family but if I have to really think about it," Jim laid his fork down next to his plate and looked at Sulu then McCoy. Both had matching grins and when Jim looked over at his brother, Sam shook his head, he seemed to be just as confused as Jim. If I think about it, it would have to be..." His sentence drifted off as he looked at Sulu again. "We got it?" Jim asked softly, "We got the Vulcan job?" The energy in the room seemed to almost double as Jim's excitement grew when Sulu nodded his head.

McCoy looked at his friend and grinned, "Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday Jimbo." He was glad to see a genuine smile on his friends face. "Looks like you'll get to see Vulcan after all and if I'm reading the information right Romulus as well."

"YES!" Jim shouted, he jumped up from his chair and rounded the table. Looking over Sulu's shoulder he skimmed over the message that had come through from the office. "This is the coolest thing ever!" Jim was excited, this job would give the company's reputation a boost as well as help both Humans, Vulcans, and Romulans understand each others cultures better. Looking up at Liana he asked her, "You're going with us right? We're going to need you there Li so you have to say yes." Jim grinned at her knowing full well she wasn't going to turn this opportunity down.

"Well did you want me to stay here? I mean you know that I want to go so why ask?" She stuck her tongue out at Jim and laughed when he returned the gesture. When she glanced over at McCoy she saw that he was watching her intently and she felt heat flood her face. Looking away she focused back on Jim and Sulu. "Tell us what all will be expected Karu? We need to know what we need to do and who we're going to be dealin with, we don't really need any surprises." Liana laughed softly. She knew Jim's reputation for trouble, it seemed to follow him like the plague and they would need to be ready for anything.

Sulu looked up at Liana and laughed, "You think Jim is going to get into trouble don't you?" He laughed harder when she shook her head yes and when Jim threw her a look full of playful disdain.

"Hahaha you two think you're just soo fuckin funny don't you?" Jim gave a soft huff of irritation but the smile on his face showed he wasn't upset by the playful banter.

"You know it's the truth though Jim, trouble follows you like a hungry panther stalking its prey." McCoy smiled sweetly at his friend and couldn't help but laugh when Jim glared at him and then back at Liana.

"You three can stop the ganging up on me now, that's not even true to begin with." Jim knew there was some truth to their joking but it still bothered him nonetheless. He couldn't help it when an image of Gary popped into his head and he frowned, forgetting for the moment that four sets of eyes were watching him.

Liana sensed the shift in his mood and quickly changed the subject. "You know this will be great though either way Jim, the company gets a boost in rep and meeting a new race and getting to see their home world will be an added bonus. What if we all decide to stay on Vulcan? Can you imagine what could happen..." She was cut off by Sulu and his groan of frustration.

"What's wrong Hikaru?" Sam finally spoke up, He had seen the shift in his brothers expression and had watched as Liana had tried to cover it by changing the subject. "That groan doesn't sound good at all and the frown isn't making me feel better either." Sam helped his brother and friends out with the company as much as possible and wanted to make sure after the conversation he and Jim had earlier there were no issues getting this job.

"The reps from both Vulcan and Romulus are asking to come _here _first. They want to meet us basically and see what we can come up with before we see either planet. They are asking to see the main offices as well as a current site on planet." Sulu glanced at everyone standing around the table then back to the laptop. "We have the job, they just want to reconfirm so to speak our ability to accomplish it." He chuckled, "Vulcans are always so _logical _when it comes to making decisions and Romulans are almost just as bad but more straight forward about it."

Jim's smile widened, "So we will get to meet them before we start work then. That's not an issue, as long as everyone can make it to any important meetings we have, we can't afford any type of slip ups or miscommunication." Jim's mind was racing from one idea to another. He looked at everyone in the room, observing how his brother and his wife interacted with Liana while Bones watched her as well as talked to Hikaru. He had no issues with the reps coming to Earth to meet first nor to see one of their sites. He didn't really enjoy the idea of going back to San Francisco anytime soon but for _this _job he would deal with cutting his trip short. "When are they asking to come Hikaru? We need to know so we can be ready and make sure that there are no hitches or distractions. I want this job and messing it up now when we're _this _close..." Jim used his fingers to show an example of the distance. "To getting it would not be cool at all."

"We got you Jimmy don't worry." Sam chuckled at his brothers rambling. He hoped that this job would bring back the full sparkle to his brothers eyes. He'd seen the slow withdrawal when they had last seen each other. It had worried him to the point he had confronted his brother about it. Jim had insisted everything was ok but Sam had asked Liana, McCoy, and Sulu what was going on and had been livid when they told him about Gary and how he had been treating his brother. _That son of a bitch has it coming to him, I'll make sure he never hurts Jimmy again. _Sam had been holding onto that thought after the conversation with the other three at the table. He had wanted to confront Gary but they had made him promise to leave it alone. Liana and McCoy had both said they had tried to help, Sulu had actually gotten into a physical fight with Gary but Jim never left for good. It hurt them to step back but Jim had to take that step for himself, they had told him. So Sam had agreed to not say anything until his brother came to him. Now, six months later his younger brother was here at the family farm and he seemed to be doing better. That was until Sam had told him about the phone call from Gary. He had seen the flash of fear in his eyes and the color fade from his face. He had regretted his decision to tell him but he couldn't help the flash of anger when Gary had called. Not after he had found out how Jim had been treated by the other man. He had thought Gary would have been good for his brother, they all had. As it turned out they had all been wrong.

Sam felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and he looked over at his wife. She was stroking his fisted hand and trying to get him to release a pen he was gripping tightly and had broken, the pieces digging into his palm to where his hand was bleeding. Sam blinked, he hadn't realized just how angry he was at Gary, he looked at Aurelan then everyone else in the room, they all seemed to be watching him. "Sorry guys just got somethings on my mind." Sam sighed. He wasn't sure what would happen when they returned to San Francisco but what ever it was Gary Mitchell would not get the chance to get near his brother.

"Umm Sammy, you wanna let go of the pen now?" Jim's voice held a note of concern, surprised to see his brothers hand cut open. Jim had a pretty good idea what was on his older brothers mind but decided he would talk to him about it later. He watched as Aurelan cleaned his brothers hand then looked over at Liana. He wondered if she knew what Sam was thinking about. By the expression on her face he was pretty sure she did.

"Sooo," Sulu started then cleared his throat. The silence had become uncomfortable and he was trying to break it. "They are wanting to come when ever it's convenient for us. So we can think about a date and go from there. They also included a dossier of all reps that will be coming, with a list of all of their experiences, job proficiency and prior projects." He gave a low whistle as he continued, "Seems like the Vulcan's are sending three, two humans and one Vulcan," Sulu paused surprised by the information but continued reading from the screen. "The Romulans are sending two, both Romulan." A thought occurred to him and Sulu sat back in his chair and looked at Jim. "You know Jim, we need to call Scotty and see if he's free as well. His group will fit in great on this project and we _all _know how serious you are about this so yeah, Scotty would be our best bet for engineering and mechanical. Besides I hear he has some new toys at the latest dig in Wyoming and we all know how much you like to play with toys." Sulu winked at him and chuckled. He watched his friends face light up with pleasure at the thought of being able to see what Scotty and Keensner where working with now.

"Well damn, I see that we're going to be takin a trip to Wyoming then?" McCoy asked as he looked at Jim and saw the excitement had returned. Everyone in the room had felt his withdrawal at their teasing earlier and the abrupt change of subject by Liana had been obvious. "You seem to be getting more gifts than you know what to do with Jimbo." He smiled when Jim nodded his head eagerly. "You gonna make copies of the dossiers and schedules Hikaru? We need to know these people as well as they know us." He would also have to request medical information for both parties as well as Vulcan and Romulan physiology, he would need to brush up on his anatomy of both species. He glanced over at Liana and was surprised to find her watching him. When she noticed his gaze however she looked away, a light blush covering her face. _Maybe there is something still left between us? Maybe this trip will be a new beginning for all of us, a chance to learn and grow and to have a future. _The thought was something to consider and McCoy looked at her once more before he turned back to Sulu and Jim.

"If they want to come immediately they would have to do a quick tour of the offices in San Francisco unless they are wanting to see the offices at the actual site. I mean that's a lot of traveling and from what I understand Vulcan's and Romulans don't always get along." Jim was thinking out loud now. Despite his and Sulu's fluency with other languages they weren't proficient as far as Vulcan and Romulan went. "We're goin to need to take crash courses in both Vulcan and Romulan languages and customs. What is and is not acceptable as far as social protocol, what type of foods they eat and if they have certain rituals or customs that we will need to be mindful of." Jim was pacing as he talked, hands moving with each word. He knew this was a golden opportunity for any company that got the contract, was secretly relieved they had because it would afford him the chance to get away from Gary and start over. Maybe this time he could be happy with life and not have to fear what was going to happen later on.

"Slow down Jim, we have time to discuss and review and research until we're all sick of it." Sam smiled as his brothers excitement started to return. Everyone's energy had changed with the ideas going through their heads and Sam knew his brother was going from carefree to business in a matter of minutes. "I'm curious as to who the reps are though because it's interesting that there are _two _humans from Vulcan."

The thought had crossed everyone's mind when Sulu had read the information. It didn't seem to be normal for any type of business dealings with the Vulcan race. "It seems that it's the Ambassador's son, who is also the project leader, and his associates coming from Vulcan." Sulu read over the dossier for each person and was surprised to find that one of the reps was only seventeen years old! "Wow how do you get to be on a project of this magnitude at seventeen?" The question had been said out loud despite him having thought it in his head.

Looking over his shoulder Jim whistled and grinned over at Liana and Bones, "He's Russian and seems to be a child prodigy. According to his dossier, Chekov was top of his class in stellar cartography,transporter theory, an expert in advanced theoretical physics, and the youngest cadet in history to graduate from the Academy. Scotty is just gonna love the hell out of him. Transporter theory really? I can just imagine the conversation now." He laughed when everyone in the room groaned at the thought.

"Lord help us because that's just not something I'm going to want to sit through. I don't care how much I adore Scotty I'm just not going to be up to that." Liana sighed.

"You know Li, with degrees in psychology, xenolinguisticts, molecular biology, and mechanical engineering you should enjoy that discussion." Jim chuckled, he knew she didn't want to sit through the convo not because of the content but because it would be between a Scotsman and Russian, both who were infamous for their consumption of alcohol and over exuberance at the most inopportune times.

"Shut up Jim, you know I would but nope not if it's not in the board room, I will not be discussing any thing business wise with either of them. As much as I enjoy the thoughts of others from time to time I do _not _enjoy the thoughts of a drunk person so to avoid any issues I will _not _be drinking with them." She gave a huff for emphasis and stuck her tongue out at Jim.

McCoy gave a snort of laughter and agreed with her, "She is right ya know Jim, that's a powder keg waitin to explode. Wait till you tell Scotty, he's almost as bad as you when it comes to his toys." He couldn't help agreeing with Liana, he knew the Scotsman reputation for his whiskey and when he had to much he tended to be as some would say, a barrel of laughs. "Besides none of us can drink with Scotty, remember what happened last time? We almost got alcohol poisoning."

Everyone at the table laughed as they thought about McCoy's words. Their group was a family unit and they all looked out for each other. No matter where they were at any given time there was always someone who knew how to reach the others.

Jim scrolled down the information on the computer and froze. The picture of the ambassador's son had shown up as well as his credentials and other projects. When he looked over the personal information, Jim took a step back and froze. The ambassador's son was half-Vulcan, half-_Human? _How in the hell was _that _possible? He glanced over at Liana and knew she had heard the thought, the slight interest in the question and flushed a light pink. The picture had caught his attention, the young man in the photo had a head full of jet black hair in the traditional Vulcan bowl cut. His skin was pale, tinged with a light green due to his Vulcan blood but it was his eyes and lips that caught Jim's attention. His eyes were a warm chocolate color with flecks of cinnamon and his lips, despite them being a light pink they had a slight curve in the picture as if he were smirking at the person behind the camera. _Who is he smiling at and what is he thinking of to be smiling? _Jim couldn't help his curiosity and right now he was curious about the man in the picture.

"S'chn T'gai Spock is the name of the ambassador's son, his primary focus is computer programming, advanced phonology, and interspecies ethics. Basically he is a scientist that can hack a computer, something he and Jim have in common already." Sulu chuckled. He hadn't noticed Jim's sudden interest in the man on the screen and continued to read Spock's dossier. "He is as a part time instructor at the VSA but it seems he is wanting to go in a different direction with his life." Scratching his head Sulu glanced at Jim then looked over at Liana. He had a feeling that Jim stopping on the picture of Spock was for a reason and it worried him.

"There is no damn way in hell that should even be possible." McCoy muttered. He was intrigued by the fact the the project supervisor was half-human half-vulcan. "They did a hell of a genetic make-up and mixing to get this done with success, I'd love to read the notes on how they achieved it but that's for later." He glanced over at Liana and was surprised to see her face was pale, her violet eyes standing out in contrast. "Li, are...are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost?" McCoy looked over at Jim and noticed the blush, "Oh no, no no nonono Jim. There is no bloody way that we are going to let that even happen so before you get any thoughts in your head remember that company policy _forbids _it." McCoy loved his best friend like a little brother and would do what ever it took to protect him. Even if that meant being as blunt as possible when ever he felt it was needed.

Jim looked at him with wide innocent eyes and grinned, "Why Bonesy old boy what ever could you possibly mean? I know company policy remember, I helped with it. Besides, we're just _reading _a dossier not a marriage proposal, so relax ok? Trust me I can control myself," Jim glared at McCoy but he mentally told him self, _it's not as if I haven't had any practice at having to control myself. _Jim looked up at Liana again and was surprised to see her staring at the table intently. He echoed McCoy's question from earlier. "Li, you ok?"

"He is the only one of his kind, a rarity and was ostracized for his human heritage. His mother...is Lady Amanda Grayson married to Sarek of Vulcan. My, my parents are part of that circle due to their duties on Betazed. So, we have met the family before when I was younger but I, remember their son. Spock seemed shy not as reserved as most Vulcans but he did have the lack of emotions thing going on which kind of throws people off until they either get to know him or..." Liana trailed off as she looked up at McCoy. She could tell he was surprised but continued anyway. "They are an intelligent group of people and Spock, despite his mixed heritage is no different. His assistants being human must be for different reasons than we think because it's difficult to get to Vulcan, no matter what your rank or position. They must be very exceptional people as we see is the case with young Chekov."

Liana remembered the family well, Spock had made an impression when they had last seen each other. One that if she was truthful would help Jim more so than it would her. Looking at McCoy she smiled softly and pulled the laptop away from Sulu. "I'll contact my parents and see what they remember or if dad knows anything. Lady Amanda is beautiful, dark chestnut hair, warm brown eyes and an easy smile." Liana laughed as she remembered how the Betazoids around her seemed to enjoy her presence, surprised that she was the wife of Ambassador Sarek. "She was the perfect match for the ambassador too. Kind of like an old friend you lose contact with for awhile but never really ever forget." She finished softly, sighing she sent a message off to her mom and dad then waited for a response.

Jim looked at Liana, this was something new about their friend, something he would have to ask her about later. Glancing over at Sam he grinned wide and was happy to see it returned. "_We_ can do this right Sammy? No hitches or bs, we can do this and maybe just maybe it will be that _we _have done something significant not about "George Kirk's sons" doing something. No more living under a shadow, it would be us and our friends." Jim's insecurities about their father were justified, most the people in their lives had compared both men to him. Always reminded them that he had been a hero, something that hurt Jim more than Sam due to Jim having never known George. "It'll be Sam and Jim Kirk this time." Grin getting bigger Jim looked at the other three occupants in the room. They all nodded and the decision had been made, they would do what was needed to keep this project.

"We gonna celebrate now_ fangirl _or what because you droolin all over that picture is makin me nervous and uncomfortable Jimbo." McCoy looked at his friend and couldn't help the laugh that escaped him at Jim's blush.

"Fuck you Bones, I was most definitely _not _drooling and you just wanna celebrate cause Li is here." He glared at his friend and wanted to laugh as Bones glared back at him but glanced at Liana as well. Jim stuck his tongue out at both of them then muttered to himself about making arrangements for their guests later. "Hey Hikaru, let's get in touch with Scotty then and see when he is free. We need to go out there anyway so it might be easier if they meet us in Wyoming. If they want to meet us in San Francisco we will accommodate but let's make it clear we will not be staying long." Jim was determined to avoid running into Gary at all costs. Even if that meant cutting short a business meeting or two.

They discussed plans and dates for another hour then decided that it was time to relax. While Jim and Sam headed into town for supplies Liana, McCoy, and Sulu were talking about the new project and the effect it would have on everyone involved.

"You guys know that if Jim falls for this Spock, we are in serious trouble right?" McCoy asked the question softly, he had a suspicion as to why they had left the city so fast and right after Jim's last blow up with Gary. "If they are as unemotional as people say, getting involved with a Vulcan may hurt Jim more than when he was involved with Gary."

"That's not true Len and you know it. Gary was an ass who treated Jim as a possession not a person. He made him feel less than that most of the time because of his own damn insecurities. Always had to play off of Jim's and then tried to turn him against us. Which thankfully didn't work but we almost lost him so if he _does _fall for Spock I am not going to discourage or encourage it either way, I would just really like to see Jim happy for once. He above all others deserve that much right now, especially after everything he's been through with that ass Gary." Sulu knew he was the reason Jim had come back to the family farm. Knew that if they had to go back to San Francisco they would all have to make sure Gary didn't get anywhere near Jim. "Anyway, change of subject." Sulu looked between Liana and McCoy. "what's _really _going on with you two? Why the sudden camaraderie when you two are usually at each others throats?" Sulu was curious, usually they were fighting or disagreeing on every other issue and it was unnerving to say the least.

"Nothing, really. We just decided that it would be easier to make the effort to get along instead of always fighting with each other." Liana answered softly. She looked over at McCoy and offered a shy smile.

"None of ya damn business Sulu, just be grateful for the little things." McCoy growled, flustered after the smile from Liana. _Maybe there is a chance after all. _

Later, once Sam and Jim had made it back and the celebration had begun they all forgot about the thoughts that had dampened the day and enjoyed good food and time with friends. By silent but mutual agreement they all decided that later, much later on in the week they would work on their latest project and make sure that no matter what, nothing stood in the way of their success.

_Okk everyone :) this is my first Spirk story so please bear with me...This is NOT cannon this story is strictly from my imagination, I do not own any of the characters except Liana Gaines...I understand those who feel that it's out of character or somethings don't add up but if you will just be patient you will understand where it is I'm going. Other than that I thank you for taking the time to read and hope you enjoy!_


	7. To Earth

_Okk sooo since i absolutely suck at Stardates I'll just use the month/date/year combo...it's just to hard for me to figure that out and still be right :D Hope you enjoy this chapter...Hopefully it won't take so long to post the next one..this one had me rewriting it more than I really cared for but I hope you do enjoy it. Thank you to everyone who has read, favorited and followed this story..your support and comments are very much appreciated!  
_

_Vulcan, Shi'kahr Province D'H'riset – Residence of Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan_

_Stardate::2276.93 (September 3, 2276)  
_

On a planet that was home to over six billion inhabitants the day was hot which was not unusual, the winds were blowing the red sands around the outside walls that surround the primary home of Ambassador Sarek and his family. In the kitchen Spock was sitting at the table looking over the current project proposal on his padd. He was intrigued by the idea of both Vulcan's and Romulan's working together along with humans and possibly putting aside their differences for the history and preservation of all their cultures. It was a once in a lifetime chance to reunite the brother races as well as get to know their Federation friends and allies.

It wasn't that Spock was uncertain that their current project wouldn't work, it was the thoughts and reaction from the team on Earth. He had sent a request to meet with them before coming to either Vulcan or Romulus and was admittedly curious about the company they had agreed to partner with on the current venture. Enterprise Excavation had a reputation known through out the galaxy for being efficient and friendly. They were also known for finding artifacts that most would give up on searching for or didn't believe exist. This wasn't the only reason Spock was curious though, something he would attribute to his human half. He wanted to know more about the company's CEO James T. Kirk, admittedly to be curious of a human was not unheard of largely due to the fact that the planet Vulcan was home to a number of the species but to be curious about a human was frowned upon due mostly to their emotional control.

Spock attributed his curiosity about the other man to his friend and co worker Nyota Uhura. She had been attending a xenolinguistics seminar on Betazed and had returned praising the group from Enterprise. "You should have gone with me Spock, I mean seriously you and Pavel would have enjoyed yourselves as well as got to meet some new people. The guest speaker for the archaeology and excavation group was Jim Kirk and to be honest, the rumors about him can't all be true. The Rag-nets say he's a womanizer but that didn't seem to be the case, he pretty much kept to himself and his friends. He did attend the xenolinguistics lectures as well. He seemed to be there to support one of the speakers, Liana Gaines who seems to be a part of the circle that surrounds Kirk. She was also one of the guest speakers for the psychology group as well. He was also there with Hikaru Sulu and Leonard McCoy who were also speaking at some of the lectures as well but it was unfortunate we didn't get to hear Montgomery Scott, though I heard his ideas on trans warp theory are phenomenal." She had continued to tell them about the seminar but never missed the opportunity to praise the group from Enterprise.

When the new archaeological site on Vulcan had been uncovered and Romulan artifacts as well as Vulcan were unearthed, the High Council had decided that an outside group may need to be called in and immediately Enterprise Excavation had popped into Spock's mind. After the stories Nyota had been telling them and Spock doing some research on his own, his curiosity about the other man had not been quenched it just seemed to get worse. When the board had decided to accept job offers for the excavation and digging, Spock was more than pleased to see the company name come across the list as one of the top three. He had gone to his father and mother to inquire about the status of the offers earlier in the day and had been pleased with the direction the conversation had taken.

Knocking on the door of his fathers study Spock waited for a response. When his father bade him enter, he had walked in pushing the door open and looked around the room. "Good afternoon Spock," It was his mothers voice, soft and full of love for her only son. "Greetings Spock, come in and sit with us." Sarek invited softly.

"Father, mother if you are not otherwise occupied I wish to discuss a business matter with you both." He didn't want to interrupt his parents time together and chose to get straight to business instead of idle talk. His father had left the current project in his hands and he wanted to be sure that the information he had just read was accurate.

Sarek looked at his son then glanced over at his wife, she smiled serenely at him then he turned back to his son. "You wish to know of the situation surrounding the archaeological dig on both Vulcan and Romulus." Sarek stated in a matter of fact tone. He showed no emotion as he spoke but his eyes held a fondness for his son most never saw. He was aware of Spock's interest in the new mining project they were over seeing and was pleased that he had wanted to oversee it himself. "It is good that you choose to oversee this project yourself Spock. This will help in shaping a new world for our people and those that we meet in the future." Sarek had moved from his position behind his desk to the settee where his wife sat. He held a padd in his hand and looking at his wife he turned back to Spock and held it out to him. "Here is the information you are wanting my son. It would seem that the board is in agreement with Enterprise Excavation and their expertise in handling precious artifacts." Sarek looked at Spock closely then glanced over at Amanda, "It is most fortunate that the rumors surrounding James Kirk have been proven to be some what false, or the decision may have gone to a company less qualified." He didn't miss Spock's reaction nor the smile that curved Amanda's lips as their son went over the information on the padd.

"It is most fortunate indeed that the rumors about Mr. Kirk have proven to be false." Spock spoke softly, absorbed in the information on the padd. He looked up at both of his parents and saw how they were watching him. He could feel the heat sliding up from his neck to his face and hoped he was not blushing in front of them. Looking first at his mother and the smile on her face then back to his father who despite the impassive look on his face seemed to be smiling at him with his eyes. "This is a very promising venture on the part of everyone involved. It would only be logical to have the most qualified group over seeing it as well." Spock watched as both his parents looked at each other then back at him.

"You are correct in this Spock and I am confident that you will achieve the goal that has been set. The project is now in your hands, I am confident that you will be successful on this particular project." Sarek glanced over once more at Amanda and gave an almost imperceptible nod of his head. He was more than willing to let his son work on this new project. Largely due to his birth, his wife had made the suggestion that it might be good for Spock to interact more with Humans. Get to know their customs and behaviors. Sarek looked at his son, who was now discussing the project with Amanda, although he showed no outward appearance of excitement Sarek could see it in his eyes, hear it in his voice and was pleased. He knew that Spock struggled with his identity and felt that this would be a good experience for him. It was also pointed out by his wife that one of the members of the Enterprise group was from an influential family who held positions within the Betazoid council. Amanda had suggested they renew their acquaintance with the family and Sarek was beginning to see the logic of such an action.

"We will need to make sure that they are aware of the change in gravity and climate so that they are well prepared. Working out in the Vulcan sun all day will not be enjoyable." Amanda stated. She was already thinking of the benefits this project would bring, of all that could be learned of both Romulan and Vulcan history and cultures. "We will also need to make sure they understand both Vulcan and Romulan cultures as well as the languages."

"Mr. Kirk and Mr. Sulu are both proficient in a variety of languages as is Li...Ms. Gaines." Spock noticed his mothers arched eyebrow at his slip but she didn't comment on it. His parents didn't know he had been in contact with her since their last meeting. Liana was of course part of the diplomatic world on Betazed, _"being the daughter of the Betazoid Ambassador to Earth has a weight of it's own," _she had once said. She had made it clear without so many words that she understood Spock's feelings of Sarek's position and the strain it put on everyone. "I am sure that they will figure out what will need to be done and take the appropriate steps." Spock had read that Ji...Mr. Kirk had once said that the biggest downfall of some people was that they tended to underestimate him and his crew. He would not make that mistake, not before a face to face meeting had happened. "It would be foolish on my part, mother to assume they would not do their research on the planet as well as our cultures and habits before they made the bid for the job." He felt the corner of his lips tilt up at his mothers smile and nodded his head. She understood without him having to explain, he was sure that they would do their homework just as thoroughly as Spock and his team.

After discussing further plans with his parents, he had left them in his fathers study and headed for the kitchen. That was where Nyota and Pavel found him, sitting at the table with an empty fruit plate in front of him and a padd in his hand. Looking up at the entrance of his two friends Spock nodded his head and waited for them to join him at the table. When both Pavel and Nyota had taken a seat he handed them a padd and nodded at them, "It seems we will be taking a trip to Earth." He could tell both were excited by the smiles on their faces and couldn't help the slight curve of his lips at the edges. "We will need to make sure we are aware of everyone we will be dealing with as well as what they will be expecting of us and we of them."

"So we're finally going back to Earth? I'm so excited, I can't wait till we get to meet the Enterprise group. They looked like a fun group of people to be around, very professional but relaxed as well." Nyota was glad that the company had gotten the job for Vulcan and Romulus. None of the other companies could match the unique qualities of _Enterprise Excavation. _Taking one of the padds Spock handed to her she looked over the project information. When she came to the dossier of Jim Kirk she looked up from her padd to glance at Spock from under her lashes, grinning she winked at Pavel with a look that said _watch this. _"You know, it's going to be nice to see them all again. He and Liana were interesting people to be around. Dr. McCoy wasn't around much at the conference but Mr. Sulu and Mr. Scott were, they are a very close group." She noticed Spocks fingers twitch at the mention of Jim Kirk, smiling softly she continued. "You know, they say Kirk has a p6 psi rating and Liana is a p8 or p9? It was interesting to watch them interact with each other, it was almost as if they were talking without really talking." She watched Spock for a reaction and grinned when she saw his lips turn down slightly and his hands tightened around the padd. "I think that Liana is interested in someone else though, the relationship between her and Kirk is more like brother and sister." Nyota had heard the rumors about them being more of course but if one took the time to look closely they would see that was not the case. Still, she couldn't help but tease Spock over his curiosity about James Kirk.

"Mr. Kirk zounds wery interesting Nyota, vorking vith Enterprise Excawation vill be good for us all I think." Pavel smiled at his friend. It was because of Nyota he was aware of Spocks interest in the company owner. "Maybe ve vill learn zomething of Mr. Scott's trans varp beaming theory, I am most interested in zpeaking to him about zhis." He started speaking in Russian excitedly, his hands moving almost as fast as the words leaving his mouth.

Laughing Nyota answered the younger man and then turned to Spock. "So when do we get to meet the team of Enterprise Excavation? This project is going to take a while and the sooner we can acclimate everyone to their positions and the team members they will be working with the better. You know, I wouldn't be surprised if Kirk's brother didn't join us either here or on Earth. I heard that their mom, Winona is an archaeologist and that's what prompted Kirk in his field of choice. His brother Sam though is a research biologist and has experience in precision frontal lobotomy, so his knowledge will be beneficial to all of us too..."

Spock tuned out the conversation going on around him in favor of looking over the employee dossier for Enterprise Excavation. He knew the employee information already, it just helped him feel more confident in his decision to meet them on their home planet instead of them coming to Vulcan first, the only issue had been with the Romulan representatives, Nero and Ayel, particularly Ayel. They felt that they needed the home front advantage of knowing their surroundings therefore having an advantage over the other party. Spock disagreed as did most of the others involved in the project. Nero, despite the death of his wife and unborn child, didn't seem to harbor any type of animosity against humans, Ayel however seemed to have enough for them both. They had been informed that any type of unwanted attention would not be welcome and Spock was unwilling to risk this chance on getting to meet Jim Kirk.

Looking up at a question from Nyota he blinked, realizing he hadn't actually heard the conversation. "I apologize Nyota I did not hear the question, would you please repeat it?" He felt the tips of his ears burning and was sure they were a light green indicating he was blushing. He didn't enjoy being caught unaware and decided that he would need to focus for now on the matter at hand. At least until he was either back in his room or his friends had retired to their respective rooms.

Smiling Nyota repeated the question, "Do you think the Romulans will be ok with the time frame for the visit to Earth? I mean we all know how Nero is and Ayel isn't really going to make it pleasant, despite Nero's assurances. He seems to believe that Ayel means no harm to anyone and that he is all talk. I don't see things going well when we get to Earth but I'd like to hope it's an uneventful trip." Giving a soft sigh she said softly, "Romulans can be more trouble than their worth sometimes."

"The time frame for our visit to Earth should not be an issue, although they do have the option to leave earlier if they so choose." Spock wasn't going to shorten their time on Earth because Ayel or Nero didn't agree with something or someone, if they tried to cause trouble he would have them escorted back to Romulus.

"How can you be so sure Mr. Spock?" Chekov was aware of the mutual discord between the two races. "Maybe zhey vill enjoy zheir time on Earth. I vill be wery happy to be back, ewen if ve are not going to Russia."

Spock tilted his head slightly and felt an eyebrow tilt up, "They will wish to keep everything as calm as possible Mr. Chekov. Nero understands exactly what is at stake here and what it will cost the Imperial Senate if there are any problems with this project. They will contain their need to dominate any and everything."

Neither one missed the hard edge to his tone nor the determined glint in his eyes. This was more than a project for him, it was a chance to prove himself outside of his family name and if all went well then he would have achieved that goal. The confusing thing for Spock was his desire to know as much as possible about the owner of Enterprise Excavation. He didn't understand how one person could occupy so much of his thoughts, it was unnerving for him as well as exciting. His Vulcan half demanded he use logic to proceed with any further negotiations but his Human half however wanted him to use his emotions, follow his heart as his mother would say.

"Well I for one am not going to worry about them, my concern is meeting the excavation crew. From what I'm seeing here they seem to have all the important fields covered by at least one person on their team." She glanced up at Spock and noticed that he was looking back down at the padd in his hand. "Spock, have you sent the communique informing them when we will be arriving?"

He shook his head, "They requested that they be allowed to determine the date and location. Which works to our benefit because it simply means that they will be on our time schedule as far as the business end goes. It does not look as if it will be a problem however. Enterprise Excavation has worked with the Ferengi as well as the Andorians and both races, despite their history in how they deal with other species, has given the company a very high recommendation." Spock had been surprised by the recommendation from the Ferengi, despite their desire to always want to cheat or steal from their clients or dealers, they had been very impressed by the, _"Humans capacity to understand what we wanted, negotiate a good trade deal, as well as deliver our items." _The company trade rep had listed that they would work with the company again.

"Then it seems that the best decision has been made, we just hope that these rumors surrounding the company owner and members aren't all true." Nyota glanced at Chekov but was watching Spock. She was trying to gauge his reaction about the project they were getting ready to start as well as the people they would be working with. "What about down time, are we planning on working or relaxing.? I mean I know what the Enterprise team will be doing but are we going to join them if they ask us?" She wanted to see if Spock was willing to relax some of his Vulcan resolve and try to enjoy life. She knew about his curiosity when it came to emotions and how they were expressed by others. Especially since Vulcans tended to repress all emotion, giving most species that meet them the impression of indifference or a lack of caring.

"If the offer is extended to us to join them in their activities after work then we will do so. It would be beneficial for us to get to know the area we will be staying as well so we might offer suggestions of our own." Spock wasn't sure as to what constituted entertainment for the Enterprise crew but he was sure it would more than likely get him into trouble. Oddly enough the idea wasn't as unpleasant as it should have been.

He had learned at a young age that showing emotions could have extreme consequences. He had gotten into a number of fights at school due to his classmates and their disdain for his human heritage. Most of his classmates had seen it as a disadvantage, something Spock had learned to turn to his own advantage. He had studied harder than his classmates and was rewarded for his knowledge and quick grasp of the lessons. Still, he was half-human and his curiosity tended to get the better of him and he would often ask questions which would cause his classmates and professors to force themselves to hold onto their frustrations. Which in turn caused the issues between him and his classmates.

He watched as Nyota's eyes widened a fraction with surprise and Chekov gave a chocked laugh. He looked at both of them and frowned slightly, "What have I said that is cause for surprise or laughter?" He hated being the reason for someone elses entertainment, it reminded him of why he had learned the ways of his Vulcan heritage, repressing emotions as unneeded and unnecessary despite what his mother said but there were times when he felt the need to express himself and refused to give in no matter how bad the wish was.

"You know, Kirk and Liana are dancers too. They are known for their skills on and off the field especially with Liana being half-Human half-Betazoid. A race known for their sexuality and openness about almost anything, I can see why she would be a dancer but Kirk didn't strike me as the type. I wonder if we will get a chance to see them in action?" Something about their relationship bothered her but she didn't voice it out loud, deciding to wait until she had formally met the other group before making a decision.

"Liana is a dancer, a very remarkable one if I remember correctly. She has had formal training both on Betazed and on Earth and due to her mother's position on the council she has had extensive training with some of the best." Spock spoke softly, thinking about the communique he was going to send later on that evening.

"Ummm you know all that, _how_ exactly?" Nyota asked. Curiosity was written all over her face and sounded through out her entire question. "You never said anything about knowing anyone from Enterprise?" Her eyes narrowed on Spock as he seemed to turn to stone at her questions. Spock could be stubborn if pushed to hard which could make him shut down completely.

"Her family and my family are acquainted due to the status held by both my father and her mother. We have seen each other at different social functions thorough out most of our lives and have continued to communicate with each other on a regular basis as well." It felt odd yet freeing for Spock to be able to admit that he knew Liana. When the companies dossier had come out he had meant to ask Liana about her position with the company but never got around to it. He didn't want any decisions to be made due to who he knew or who knew him, he wanted a fair advantage for all involved and in his communiques with Liana they never spoke of the project or the companies that had bid for the job. "I was not however, aware of her association with Mr. Kirk or Enterprise Excavation, it is not something we would usually discuss in our communications."

Looking at Pavel and smiling, Nyota shook her head and scrolled through the dossier for the excavation group. "Well honestly I'm ready when ever we get the word. It seems like it's going to be an interesting time for everyone. Being back on Earth will be a little strange at first, especially with all the noises of the city, the hustle and bustle of the commuters," Nyota smiled warmly and shook her head. "This is going to be the best thing to happen to us all since meeting each other." She watched as Pavel agreed excitedly and Spock simply nodded his head, a slight curve of his lips the only indication of how he was really feeling.

_Okk everyone :) this is my first Spirk story so please bear with me...This is NOT cannon this story is strictly from my imagination, I do not own any of the characters except Liana Gaines...I understand those who feel that it's out of character or somethings don't add up but if you will just be patient you will understand where it is I'm going. Other than that I thank you for taking the time to read and hope you enjoy!_


End file.
